Sunrise-colored fish
by breakable bird
Summary: Sakura se enamora. O algo así.


**disclaimer:** naruto © masashi kishimoto.  
><strong>nota #1:<strong> para lu, que siempre me hace reír.

— **sunrise colored fish**  
>by breakable bird<p>

* * *

><p>Yo era la chica escuchando <em>Hungry Ghosts<em>.

Me gusta definirme, y si alguien me hubiera preguntado en ése entonces quién era yo, hubiera dicho «soy la chica escuchando _Hungry Ghosts_». Es el tipo de música que te hace pensar en cosas morbosas, como animales muertos y sonrisas macabras. Estaba en uno de mis episodios donde me vestía monocromáticamente. Casi nunca escogía el color negro, porque los adultos no pueden aceptar que me parece un tono elegante y tranquilo, calmante. Si alguien va absolutamente de negro, los demás piensan que estás deprimido y revisarán tus muñecas en busca de cicatrices que no se molestarán en entender. Una de mis pocas restricciones: la sociedad. Así que estaba usando verde. Cuando tienes el cabello rosa pastel es difícil coordinar, pero en su mayor parte me alejo del naranjo y los rojos muy profundos, y me mantengo bien. Me atreví con el amarillo una vez.

Yeah, nunca más.

(Empezaré, entonces.) Creo que comenzó antes de que yo naciera, cuando una mujer en un cuerpo de niña se enamoró de un niño que no tenía corazón.

Tsunade-sama era mi vecina en Kichijoji, una directora de un instituto importante cuyo nombre nunca recuerdo. Me las arreglé para conseguir un departamento bonito. Ni siquiera me hubiera molestado si no hubiera visto la película _Norwegian Wood_. Ése es el tipo de persona que soy, en un ámbito más general cuando no escucho _Hungry Ghosts _y no miro peces de colores: la chica llena de trivia y basura inútil. Eso es lo que me hace. Las pequeñas cosas. Es lo que Shikamaru me dijo, al menos. Pequeñas cosas. Estudiaba para profesora en la Universidad de Tokyo, aunque me cambiaría de carrera a final de año. Tsunade-sama me preguntó si quería ir de oyente a su escuela, para familiarizarme. Me ofreció hacer la práctica allí, cuando llegara la hora. Me emocioné y le dije que sí, pero cuando llegó el día no podía esperar para volver a mi cama.

Me pasé la noche anterior practicando mis Tequila Sunrise. He vivido con Shikamaru desde que salí del instituto, cuando tenía diecisiete. Él tenía dieciséis. Estuvimos en la misma clase de Literatura avanzada el último año y para el término, éramos mejores amigos. Los otros genios en la escuela eran todos unos gilipollas con un palo en el culo que miraban a los del programa normal como si fueran escoria. Siempre me pareció estúpido. Incluso los inteligentes mordieron a escondidas los crayones en jardín de infantes, incluso nosotros nos subimos a los árboles y nos caímos y nos rompimos un brazo, ensuciamos nuestras rodillas con césped y tierra. (Recuerdo el dolor punzante. Es el tipo de cosa que se destiñe con el paso del tiempo, como si toda la madurez y porquería que llevas en los hombros fuera una armadura de algodón.)

Me paseé alrededor de la escuela de Tsunade-sama —porque así es como la recuerdo, la escuela de Tsunade-sama. Y por dios, soy una imbécil, ¿verdad?— y fingí tomar notas y miré fijamente a los profesores mientras pensaba en sexo y Tequila Sunrise. Me gustaba el rojo. Cuando tenía diez años y aprendía a cocinar, me hice un corte en la mano, sobre el pulgar. No era muy profundo pero sangró un largo rato y manché mi vestido. Mi madre casi tuvo un infarto, y luego encontró sus pastillas y todo estuvo bien. Shikamaru no bebe mucho porque dice que le nubla la mente, pero creo es porque se pone emo apenas el alcohol entra en su sistema. Nosotros somos el tipo de compañeros de departamento que hablan sobre masturbación y Jack Kerouac y el significado de la vida.

Cuando Shikamaru está ebrio, va más o menos así:

—Nacemos con un único propósito...

—¿Oh?

Me gustaba su manera de hablar. Había comprado una de esas ridículas y fantásticas lámparas de lava que ya nadie tiene y todo el mundo ama y las luces se reflejaban detrás de nuestra pecera. Carl Barât intentaba flirtear con Cherie Currie. ¿Por qué molestarse inventando un nombre cuando ya hay tantos en este mundo? Cherie Currie odiaba a todas las otras chicas en el estanque, Bette Davis y Marlene Dietrich. Marlene quería a todo el mundo. Bette era elegantemente solitaria. Cherie esperaba por su Joan Jett.

La cara de Shikamaru, morena y relajada, parecía ondear al mismo tiempo que las luces y el agua.

—¿Cuál sería ése? —Di un sorbo. Pensé que diría _adorar a Audrey Hepburn_. Shikamaru amaba a Audrey Hepburn. Tal vez por eso terminó con Ino. Le gustaban las rubias, y ella era sofisticada pero demasiado caprichosa para ser Audrey Hepburn. Shikamaru era el tipo de chico que, sobrio, diría «nuestro propósito en la vida es amar a Audrey Hepburn». Por eso no tenemos un pez llamado Audrey Hepburn.

Probablemente Shikamaru intentaría tocarse frente a la pecera o algo.

—Morir.

Shikamaru y Sasuke-kun se hubieran llevado bien. Pero poco antes de que Sasuke-kun llegara conmigo, Shikamaru se escapó con una chica llamada Temari, hija de algún empresario famoso lleno de matones. Nunca los encontrarían, pensé. Shikamaru es listo. Me mandó una postal de Islandia. _The witch is dead_. Y una grosería en sueco.

Vimos _Hanna_ juntos. Yo estaba enamorada de Saoirse Ronan. Me pregunté si de verdad había matado a alguien. _Witch witch witch_. ¿Tal vez a Temari? Había visto la sonrisa ladina, los ojos afilados. Si alguien pudiera lograr un crimen perfecto... su nombre sería Nara Shikamaru.

* * *

><p>Sasuke-kun tenía quince años, pero lucía más joven. O no tanto. Era una especie de suavidad ambigua que lo rodeaba como una manta. Su cara era ovalada, su piel perfecta, los labios con el más sutil toque de rosa. Su cabello era apenas un centímetro más largo de lo que era común entre los chicos, y cuando se irritaba entornaba los ojos y sus pestañas se agitaban como plumeros. Cuando lo besé por primera vez no parpadeé, y el color... un obsidiana tan oscuro. En todo, Sasuke-kun daba una apariencia vagamente femenina. Era educado si bien arisco, lo que sólo se pondría peor con los años.<p>

Supongo que por eso lo fastidiaban en la escuela.

Ahora, no quiero que me tomes mal: yo siempre soy la chica bebiendo un Tequila Sunrise con un genio sin motivación, encantada con las luces de una lámpara de lava y una estúpida pecera. Yo nombraba a mis peces Carl Bârat y David Bowie y Mr. Darcy y eso era todo. Yo no iba por allí salvando niños andróginos de ojos preciosos. A mi no podían importarme menos los niños andróginos de ojos preciosos. Sasuke-kun era uno de esos—lucía terriblemente delicado. Debía ser un centímetro o dos más alto que yo, pero intentaba tanto disimular su apariencia que lograba verse más bajo.

Me ponen los chicos más bajos. Mido un metro y cincuenta y tres centímetros. De cada diez veces, nueve y medio me piden la identificación cuando me atrevo a bajar a un club—a menos que fuera con Shikamaru. Él tenía ese aire de hipster-en-negación que lo hacía ver como El Padrino o alguna mierda así.

Cuando salía con Shikamaru me sentía como la versión femenina de Billy el Niño. Hay algo muy macabro en pensar en infantes cuando hablas de un mafioso asesino.

Así que... espero que lo tengas claro. Yo no estuve movida por alguna especie de compasión divina y la generosidad de mi corazón cuando me moví para inclinarme sobre su cuerpo delgado. Podía ver su camiseta moverse nerviosamente con sus respiraciones forzadas.

Su labio estaba roto y su ceja izquierda enrojecida. Podía ver el cardenal que aparecería ya, por mi propia experiencia. Sería feo, determiné, todo púrpura y azulado y toques verdes en los bordes. Me acomodé la bufanda verde que llevaba—era invierno, y creo que ellos tendrían vacaciones pronto—y exhalé lentamente. Cuando es invierno y hago eso me gusta pensar que fumo, pero es algo que sólo hipsters como Shikamaru pueden hacer. Creo que estaba enamorado de nuestro profesor de Política en el instituto. Shikamaru, quiero decir - y él es el tipo de chico que te daría una explicación completamente racional sobre por qué era mejor elegir a Asuma-sensei en lugar de a Tayuya-chan, que tenía un cabello rojo encantador y una deliciosamente sucia. Asuma-sensei fumaba. Shikamaru empezó a fumar.

Yo no. Yo tenía el cabello rosa pastel y peces con nombres absurdos. Al principio tenía peces dorados y los llamaba Napoleón, Louis IV, Cleopatra. Luego amplié mis horizontes y conocí a Cherie Currie. Le traje a Bette Davis para que fueran amigas, pero Bette tenía clase y Cherie sólo quería aletear alrededor de las burbujas. Fue triste. Estaba esperando que ella pudiera ser su Joan Jett.

—Hola —le dije a Sasuke-kun, estudiando mi respiración helada en el aire. Yo era como la tarada de _Casablanca_, metiéndose entre una amistad que estaba destinada a ser. Sasuke-kun odiaba esa escuela. Probablemente la hubiera quemado hasta los cimientos si yo no le hubiera hablado. Me estaba metiendo entre un odio profundo y cultivado. Es el tipo de cosa que te hace terminar en el infierno. Me agaché para sentir su mejilla, que estaba helada—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Me estaba mirando con las pupilas dilatadas. Con la punta de los dedos, busqué su mandíbula, su cuello, su pecho, me metí por debajo de su camiseta y palpé sus costillas. Le estaba enseñando entonces. Me lo estaba imaginando con los pantalones en los tobillos y follándome como si no hubiera mañana, mordiéndome, enterrándome los dedos en las caderas hasta tener mis propios cardenales.

Apuesto a que eso te ha hecho parpadear. Yo no soy una princesa de cuento de hadas. No voy por allí buscando besos y verdadero amor y citas en el parque. Tenía veinte años y quería joderme a un crío patético. Olía muy bien. Su corazón saltaba, aleteando como un colibrí debajo de mi palma. Moví la cabeza para besar el borde de su boca rota.

—Uchiha Sasuke —murmuró. Me contó el primer secreto. Sasuke-kun no era el tipo que se presentaba y te daba su nombre. Si alguien sabía su nombre en esa escuela habrá sido porque los profesores tienen que pasar asistencia, porque cosas así van de boca en boca. Pero me lo dijo a mí, que lo estaba manoseando en un pasillo abandonado, fingiendo que fumaba, deseando querer fumar, recordando mis peces y sintiéndome como Domino Harvey.

Yo soy la tonta de Sherlock. Molly. La que le da los cadáveres al chico, maravillosos crímenes complicados y no tiene suficiente personalidad para obligarlo a bajarse los pantalones y que se la tire sobre una de esas impersonales mesas de metal. Consideré pedirle que me llamara Ribbon, ¿pero cuál hubiera sido el punto? Esto no era una película grunge. Yo ni siquiera iba vestida en un estilo más o menos vintage. Estaba siendo ridícula, claro - llevaba una falda y altas botas que da placer acariciar, como esas toallas espesas. Una chaqueta y debajo un suéter y debajo un sujetador que no hacía juego con mis bragas.

Soy sólo una mujer. Sólo una niña.

Me da la sensación de que debería pedir disculpas por lo que hice - tomarle la mano y llevarla hasta mi muslo, dejarla trepar hasta que rozó el borde de algo ansioso y tibio. Quería que me besara. Quería que me empujara contra una pared, me mordiera y me abriera, destrozándome a pedazos. Esto es lo que se llama _lujuria a primera vista_ por elección. El último pedazo lo he elegido yo, claro. (Yo elegí sentirme así por Sasuke-kun. Yo elegí imaginarme sentándome encima de él y metiéndole las manos en los pantalones y luego empujar hasta que todo su cuerpo temblara. Yo elegí... todo eso.)

Pasamos por la enfermería a buscar hielo. La enfermera no lució sorprendida. No solté la mano de Sasuke-kun. Podía sentir su mirada ardiente, taladrándome la nuca. Fue reflexivamente difícil, una de esas ocasiones en que tienes que responder a una convención social. Si me tiraba a Sasuke-kun en el pasillo, mi vida nunca sería la misma. Decidí buscar un salón de clases poco usando o algo así, pero encontramos un baño primero y la luz estaba mala, así que reflejaba con un toque rojizo y tenue, perezoso. Yo no podía creer mi suerte. _Soy Domino_, me dije, _y estoy en el desierto con un imbécil que me ama_. Estaba un poco decepcionada, aún así, porque había esperado algo más claustrofóbico. Como un armario.

¿Quizá uno de limpieza? O donde fuera que los profesores colgaban sus abrigos. Iba a abrir las piernas y acomodar mi espalda en un abrigo de piel. Tsunade-sama tenía uno, lo sabía porque la había visto salir del edificio en Kichijoji. Dejaría que las manos torpes de Sasuke-kun me tocaran con rudeza y fingiría que estaba haciéndolo a medio camino de Narnia, recostada en un elegante abrigo que prefería proteger a una elegante mujer. Igual que Shimamoto y el chico que nació en el principio, Hajime. Tsunade-sama sería una buena Shimamoto, excepto que yo sabía que ella era directora de una escuela y odiaba los gatos y se acostaba con su mejor amigo, Jiraiya.

Pero tal vez una Shimamoto menos misteriosa. Una Shimamoto que todavía escaparía con un hombre casado a una casa en la playa.

Si tengo tiempo, te hablaré de Orochimaru-sama.

* * *

><p>¿Sabes qué? Quiero hablarte de Orochimaru-sama ahora.<p>

Tsunade-sama es una de esas mujeres que no puedes imaginar con un apellido. Ella era Tsunade, y eso era suficiente. Su cuerpo era un universo, con valles y colinas, piel delicada, labios rojos como una fruta madura. Su cabello era rubio, sus ojos de un suave avellana. Si me gustaran las chicas en general, estaría enamorada de Tsunade. Es una mujer terriblemente fácil de amar. O eso me dijo Jiraiya. Él me lo contó porque estaba en una escalera con una botella de Jack Daniels y Tsunade estaba dentro con Orochimaru. Podías escuchar los gritos desde el Seven & I Holdings de la esquina. Yo volvía de comprar fuegos artificiales. Jiraiya estaba fumando.

Kichijoji está lleno de hipsters, igual que en Harajuku abundan lolitas y kodonas y gente haciendo cosplay. (Um. Voy a admitirlo ahora. El cosplay me pone.)

A menos que estés haciendo cospley de Barney o algo así.

—Nos conocimos cuando éramos niños —me confesó Jiraiya. Yo estaba evaluando la estupidez de encender un fuego artificial en una escalera, igual que la semana pasada había evaluado la estupidez de meter uvas en el microondas de la universidad mientras Kin flirteaba con Haku, quien todo el mundo sabe está enamorado del superior Zabuza. Así es como funciono yo: soy la chica que piensa que la infidelidad es un pecado que merece la muerte.

No quería pensar en Kin, con su grito pequeño y sorprendido. Era una chica ruda y me agradaba pero _no cuando su corazón ya tiene nombre, tú perra_. No me vas a odiar por eso, ¿verdad? No me odias para nada. Casi te identificas conmigo, tal vez en la ropa monocromática o la creencia vehemente de que todo iría mejor en el mundo si el pocky fuera gratis. A lo mejor tú también te hubieras follado a Sasuke-kun. Pero la verdad es que te hablo de esta manera para que me entiendas. Yo no soy una mala persona.

Sólo soy una chica que se imaginó a otra sangrando en el suelo, gritando - en vez de esa dejada sorpresa, yo quería verla sufrir. Quería tomar el cuchillo medio deformado que escondía bajo mi almohada (Shikamaru una vez lo dejó demasiado cerca de la cocina) por si alguna vez entraba un ladrón. Quería escuchar algo oscuro, alguien joven con voz de fumadora—tal vez The Pretty Reckless y luego reírme porque Taylor Momsen va tan en serio que resulta un poco incómodo. Quería sentarme a su lado y hablarle de poesía y de lo horrible, repugnante que es su deseo de tocar algo que no está hecho para ella, que ni siquiera le había sido ofrecido.

Apuesto a que piensas que tengo razón. Que el verdadero amor es brillante y verdadero y que Kin estaba siendo maliciosa.

Pero tal vez ella no sabe lo que Haku siente por el superior Zabuza. Tal vez Kin-chan ha estado enamorada de Haku por un largo, largo tiempo, e intentaba armarse de fuerza para hablar con él, flirteando torpemente y parpadeando rápido en un signo de nerviosismo.

Intento ser perfecta porque me aterra lo que haría si me dejara llevar. No por mí—mi mente se ha fracturado y puedo reponer excusas ante mi comportamiento errático, pero siempre está la sociedad. Me mirarían y me señalarían y estaría sola y eso es algo que nunca perdonaré a nadie, abandonarme. Quieres saber la historia, quieres conocerme. Muy bien. Mi madre escapó de su hogar, en Hokkaido, cuando tenía diecisiete años, como Kristen Stewart en _Welcome to the Rileys_. Y luego llegó a Tokyo y un hombre de media sonrisa y palabras suaves, excepto que mi madre no se molestaba con los bailes y simplemente se paraba en alguna esquina con una falda demasiado corta para la época, y mi padre... ¿Quién sabe?

¿Quién conoce a una persona que se cuelga en el armario? Me gusta pensar que heredé de él mi sentido del humor. Me gusta pensar que, al escoger ese lugar, esperaba asustar a alguien, esperaba que quien-fuera-que-lo-encontrara diera un paso hacia atrás y mirara el cadáver tambaleándose y la piel púrpura y pensara _eso no es un abrigo_. Mi padre tomó a mi madre de la mano y la llevó a casa y ellos hicieron el amor hasta que ella se sintió tibia de nuevo. Nací yo. Mi padre me compró un pez dorado—_koi_—y lo llamamos Kiriko. Sobrevivió—demasiado tiempo. Por eso tomo nombres prestados, para que mis peces puedan morir.

Y luego él se colgó y mi madre volvió a ser la niña en la esquina con una falda demasiado corta para la maldita época y yo tenía diez años y me corté el dedo mientras aprendía a cocinar. Quise castigar a mi padre por hacerme esto—por quitar la tibieza de la piel de mi madre, por causar las acciones que acabarían conmigo descalza en un suelo de linóleo y un rábano a medio cortar (call me ribbon.) Fingí que vivía en una película grunge. Fingí que era una novela pulp. Fingí que era mi madre mientras me escabullía al asiento trasero de un auto con mi vecino Shino y me dejaba caer al suelo pegajoso, mientras él permanecía sentado e inescrutable.

Tienes todas mis excusas.

Me conoces, ahora.

Soy la chica escuchando Hungry Ghosts.

Soy la chica practicando Tequila Sunrises y mirando peces de colores y una lámpara de lava en la oscuridad.

Soy la chica que quiere tirarse a un menor lamentable en un pasillo, la que quiere tirar de las costillas de Kin-chan hasta que se quiebren _snapsnapsnap_.

Soy la chica absurda abriendo la boca en un auto a las dos de la mañana con un casi-desconocido, diez años mayor.

(¿Sientes lástima por mí?)

No hace falta, no hace falta. Conseguí lo que me merecía: Sasuke-kun contándome sus secretos, Sasuke-kun haciéndolo conmigo en un baño con mala iluminación, Sasuke-kun matando metódicamente a cada uno de mis peces.

La niñez es como las raíces de un árbol para las personas. Mi padre regó mis raíces con Lovecraft (un apellido inadecuadamente romántico). Mi madre las podó con tijeras sin filo. Shikamaru era el árbol más cercano a mí en el bosque. Yamanaka Ino (... ya, sí, debo hablarte de Ino-chan) era la hierba a mis pies, era los minerales y el veneno. Sasuke-kun era el adolescente tímido que llegaba a frotarse contra madera que, si cierras los ojos y pretendes, casi parece suavizarse, las hojas caídas casi se sienten como caricias.

—Niños, ya sabes —dijo Jiraiya. Agitó la botella de Jack Daniels—. Orochimaru deseaba a Tsunade-hime. Yo me enamoré de ella. Tsunade-hime... —me lanzó una sonrisa feroz—. Tsunade-hime estudió para ser médico, ¿sabes? Las cosas que... Orochimaru es un científico de... a quién diablos le importa. Está enfermo —añadió. Sonaba absurdamente seguro para un hombre con una botella de Jack Daniels, descalzo y hablando de una mujer que no lo merecía—. Se encontró a un prometido respetable, Dan... iban a casarse... y luego hubo un accidente y Dan murió y Tsunade dejó de pretender que todas las bofetadas que le daba a Orochimaru no le gustaban tanto como a él, el bastardo psicópata.

Me imaginé a Orochimaru abriendo a Dan-san como a un bicho.

—Por eso le gustas tanto, ¿sabes? Perra loca —dijo Jiraiya. Me pregunté si hablaba de Tsunade-sama o de mí—. Porque eres igual a ella. Porque tú... tal vez... todavía puedes salvarte.

Sasuke-kun sí hundió los dedos en mis cadera. En inglés, se dice _hipbone_. Quería maldecirlo en cuatro mil idiomas.

* * *

><p>Cuando salimos de la enfermería, Sasuke-kun tenía un parche en su ceja y una pomada blanquecina en su labio partido. La enfermera no dijo nada, pero me observó con los párpados caídos, y vi el toque suave de sus dedos en la cara de Sasuke-kun, que me observaba también. Les sonreí a los dos, sintiéndome victoriosa porque yo iba a tener lo que ella no podía. Así es como es con chicos como Sasuke-kun: están prácticamente predeterminados para ser jodidos por alguien como yo, alguien como la enfermera. Vi como tocaba el algodón ensangrentado que había apartado de la boca de Sasuke-kun.<p>

Apuesto a que la sangre la pone. _Puta_, quise decirle, _estás loca_.

Soy la chica hipócrita viviendo en Edén, comiendo manzanas y yaciendo con monstruos, dando a luz a espíritus sucios que me rompen a la mitad para salir porque mis huesos se niegan a crecer.

Llevé a Sasuke-kun a nuestro baño. Tomé su mano y la guié hasta mis costillas. Así es como empiezo todas las veces que tengo intenciones de abrir las piernas, acoger a alguien dentro de mi cuerpo enfermo. O lo intento. Me gustan esas películas donde el chico y la chica se paran en la oscuridad y se miran el uno al otro y luego los dedos de él, tan lentamente, se atreven a trazar una línea pensativa en sus costillas, centímetros atrás de algún sujetador. Ella lo mira como Emily Browning en _Sleeping Beauty_ cuando se pinta los labios con la sombra exacta. Aquí irían bien puntos suspensivos. Sí, definitivamente. Mira: puntos suspensivos. Sasuke-kun lo entendió rápido (buen chico, él... sí... bueno...) y su palma avanzó hasta mi espalda. Mi suéter estorbaba. Me desvestí. Me quité las botas y me quedé allí en mi ropa interior que no combinaba. Él me miró como si yo fuera un monstruo fascinante.

—Por favor acuéstate conmigo —le pedí educadamente.

Se acercó más a mí. Me abrazó. Olía a jabón, a piel. El vago, vago toque de un perfume femenino, probablemente su madre. Me tocó y lo dejé tocarme y con el paso de los minutos se volvió menos considerado, después de que mordí su labio malo para quitarle esa molesta pomada. Una protección débil de parte de la enfermera, que había sido razonablemente bonita pero ni de cerca lo suficiente para competir con la hija de una prostituta. El foco de luz estaba tan sucio que le daba un toque rojizo a la habitación. Parecía más adecuado para algún bar de mala muerte donde el ambiente huele a cigarrillos y lápiz labial.

Dejó marcas en mis caderas, en mis costillas ( no sé qué decir. Dejo espacio porque deberían ir puntos suspensivos, un guión, debería ir algo para marcar mi silencio. Mis costillas. Quería que me mordiera a través de la carne y la sangre y los músculos hasta que lamiera mi corazón), mis brazos. Mis hombros. Una huella perfecta de su pulgar se marcó en mi clavícula. Me partió a la mitad, se hundió en mí como si se arropara con mis brazos delgados, con mi cabello disparejo. Cerré los ojos para evocar la oscuridad, lo dejé besar mi boca torpemente, mentiendo la lengua hasta que me costó respirar, tirando de mi pelo hasta que lloriqueé sin querer.

Odio, _odio el dolor_.

Esa es mi principal razón para odiar a Yamanaka Ino. Se concentró en su amor. No en mí.

(Soy la chica que pretende vivir en una película grunge y en una novela pulp. De fondo, Sasuke-kun se tira a Sakura-chan con la ansiedad de alguien que no conoce el tacto pero lo añora. La luz parpadea. Los gemidos húmedos de la chica son tragados tan vorazmente como todo lo demás por el chico con cara suave y femenina, elegante. Ella tiene los hombros cubiertos de pecas y cuando se tocan el calor se eleva y es tan tan tan tan caliente que se quema y se derrite y se evapora y sus huesos se vuelven ceniza y flotan en el viento. Y una voz de mujer habla:)

Sasuke-kun me dio mi primer orgasmo, pero me toqué cientos de veces pensando en Yamanaka Ino. Después de la clase de deporte me metía en la ducha, me sentaba en una esquina y experimentaba con dedos frágiles entre mis muslos. Murmuraba su nombre, lo mordía. Ino-chan era tan bonita que dolía mirarla, el tipo de chica que acaba como supermodelo en Praga o como primera dama de alguna superpotencia. Cuando teníamos cinco años éramos extrañas. Cuando teníamos seis, se movió a la casa vecina y jugamos todo el día. Cuando teníamos siete, diez (Ino tomó mi dedo sangriento y dibujó una temblorosa _I_ en su mejilla izquierda), doce, éramos mejores amigas.

Cuando teníamos catorce intentó besarme. Yo era líquida. La había invitado a dormir y me dediqué a apretar mis piernas lentamente, pensar en cosas como el sentido del humor de mi padre y las bragas rojas de Ino—y yo era líquida cuando se movió, el colchón crujiendo y gimiendo como yo no lo hacía. Su mano se apoyó en mis costillas. Se inclinó y su larga cortina de pelo dorado acarició mi rostro. A Ino le gusta Yann Tierse. Le gusta Pianochocolate. Se escuchaba una canción de Queen, probablemente elegida por uno de los novios perdedores de mi madre que hacían de chulo por un tiempo antes de marcharse a buscar a una prostituta con más tetas.

La empujé tan fuerte que su cabeza rebotó contra el respaldo de la cama. _Crack_. Yo era líquida—_crack_—me giré y vomité en el suelo. Yací así un largo tiempo, mirando el edificio gris, el paisaje de mi ventana. Ino no se movió. Después, me acomodé en la cama, me cubrí con las mantas. Ino me imitó. Dormimos en silencio. Ino salió con Shikamaru durante un tiempo hasta que él se aburrió de ella. A Shikamaru le gustan las mujeres que no se regodean en su miseria. Que la ignoran pero la reconocen. (Y quizá el asunto de Audrey Hepburn.)

A través de la secundaria, Ino cortó mi cabello dos veces. Me golpeó veinticuatro. Mordió mi muslo una vez. Me hizo sangrar dieciséis. Treinta y tres cardenales. Sesenta y siete insultos. Dos besos: uno en la mitad de la noche, otro el día de mi graduación.

—Te amo —me dijo. Podía sentir su saliva en mi boca. Tocó mi nuca y apretó sólo un poco—. _Dios_, cómo te odio... Te amo, Sakura, te amo—te odio—quiero que te muevas debajo de mí y grites y que me digas que...

Ino es el tipo de chica que termina como supermodelo o primera dama. Yo soy la chica que escucha Hungry Ghost y llama peces Mr. Darcy y tiene el sentido del humor de su padre y el primer orgasmo que no he encontrado por mí misma entre los pliegues de una carne que se siente asqueada al toque más pequeño... me lo dio un niño bonito.

Yo amaba a Ino-chan, también. Después de la graduación el cariño palideció como una vieja fotografía. Pero mi madre seguía haciéndolo y haciéndolo como un jodido conejo con uno y otro y otro perdedor en el piso de abajo y yo _no quería que nadie me tocara nadie nadie nadie_.

Cuando Aburame Shino enterró las manos en mi cabello, le mordí la polla. Me soltó. Y continué. Y se vino. Y yo hice montones de cosas y me toqué delante de gente y Sasuke-kun (oh, ahora entiendes) tomó mi virginidad.

(La imagen se enfoca de nuevo. Ella está temblando desde la base de sus huesos, pensando en un millón de otras cosas, pensando en cómo él la toca como si—la necesitara. Le gusta. Le gusta, eso—que él la necesite. Sasuke-kun está pensando en sexo. Está pensando en lo caliente que ella se siente alrededor de él. Está pensando que sus pechos son fascinantes.)

Un quejido que sería ridículo en cualquier otra situación. Un temblor más violento. _Placer_.

Yo era la chica apretando las piernas en una cama con alguien a quien amaba con pasión rabiosa. Ino-chan no entendió. A Sasuke-kun no podía importarle menos: por eso lo dejé.

Y luego me vestí y dejé la escuela y a final de año cambié mi carrera. Medicina. Tsunade-sama invitó a Jiraiya y a sus pies descalzos y botella de Jack Daniels a su departmento, probablemente para que se la tirara en su abrigo de dama-Shimamoto. Imaginé que era un animal. Si a un escorpión le cae una gota de alcohol, se picará con su cola hasta la muerte.

El sexo fue fantástico.

* * *

><p>Quería presentar un romance distorsionado.<p>

Quería volverme antagónica y luego encontrar una redención humana en un chico dañado que _odiaba_, odiaba como fuego y hielo y el punto más oscuro en el fondo del mar. Pero no quiero hablar de Sasuke-kun. No quiero que sientas compasión por él y sus mejillas deliciosamente delicadas y los golpes y las burlas y _mueremueremure_. Tenía planes, me contó. Todo planeando. Estaba fantaseando con quemar la escuela (_ah,_ pensé, _lo sabía_). Me dijo que contempló el suicidio, pero... y dejó la frase flotando. Su mano cayó en la cara interior de mi muslo.

Shikamaru se escapó con Temari (_the witch is dead_). No sabía si lo volvería a ver. Quizá. Tsunade se escapó con Jiraiya—vi a Orochimaru golpear la puerta durante largos minutos. Supongo que nadie le dijo. Era, me di cuenta, una solución brillante—escapar. Así que Sasuke tomó su dinero y encontró mi departamento y vivimos juntos largos meses en que el sexo de repente era hacer el amor y yo sabía su cereal favorito. Esa es la razón por la que dejó caer arsénico en el estanque de mis peces. A la mañana siguiente estaban todos muertos. Se lo agradecí. Me estaba dando razones para odiarle. Yo era el eco de Ino: teodioteamoteodioteamo. No estaba hecha para ser indiferente con Sasuke-kun.

No quiero que gustes de él. No quiero que simpatices. Quiero que él sea un nombre en esta historia. Quiero que sea como el superior Zabuza, a quien menciono dos veces como causa indirecta para ejemplificar mi mente fracturada. Pero te diré el por qué: amo a Sasuke-kun.

No soy una heroína.

No tengo peces. Shikamaru se llevó la lámpara de lava.

No recuerdo las líneas del rostro de mi madre. No me paro a recordar sentidos del humor antes de abrir un armario. No extraño a Ino.

Sasuke-kun aprende con el tiempo y ya no deja cardenales.

Soy una serpiente. Soy inmortal—antes, pensaban que las serpientes eran inmortales porque mudaban de miel y era como renacer. He renacido. Todo lo que me hacía ha desaparecido, lo que me mantenía junta ha navegado a la deriva. No soy Emily Browning en _Sleeping Beauty_. Soy Emily Browning en _Sucker Punch_ y mi vida es una alucinación detrás de otra, pero estoy intentando salvar a alguien (a Sasuke-kun). Herí algo preciado (Ino) y sacrifiqué aliados para este cambio (Shikamaru). Odio a alguien. (Hay... ella... su nombre es Karin. Lleva el corazón en una mano y un látigo de palabras afiladas en la otra.)

Soy Sakura. Soy una metáfora. Soy una chica enamorada. _I'm a monster in love_. Te he quitado lo más importante aquí: Sasuke-kun. Yo soy... no exactamente el interés amoroso. No exactamente la villana. Soy la chica escuchando _Hungry Ghosts_. Soy la chica que ya no se molesta con Kin-chan, preocupada en recordar largas pestañas. Y quizá ni siquiera soy un monstruo. Quizá hasta eso Sasuke-kun me ha quitado, que me ha hecho explicarme alrededor de un encuentro que yo no pretendía significara absolutamente nada. Recuerda esto: me gusta definirme.

Soy la chica que no sabe preparar un Tequila Sunrise.


End file.
